In aircraft, nose parts of the fairing of vertical tails and horizontal tails as well as of wings are exposed to the danger of impact by objects, for example bird strike. In any case, these fairings must ensure that the support structure of the aircraft, which support structure is located below said fairing, is fully protected against damage as a result, for example, of such a bird strike. At present, this is achieved by carbon-fibre reinforced plastic (CFP) sandwich constructions or aluminium constructions. Corresponding metal constructions usually comprise sheet metal that has been drawn in an aerodynamic form and that has been stiffened by ribs.
In a disadvantageous manner, a large number of ribs and relatively thick sheet metal have usually to be provided in order to, for example, avoid crack formation in the sheet metal which, for example, forms the skin of the aircraft. Consequently, such metal constructions are heavy.
Known CFP constructions require expensive erosion protection paint or correspondingly expensive corrosion protection.